


Nipping at the Nose

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After the night of Christmas delivers and nipping at noses Jack finds something fun to do now that his new home is with North and North happens to see just what the child spirit is up to in his room. Family moment.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Nipping at the Nose

Jack nipped a bit at anyone's nose he saw. Here and there before heading back to North's place where he was asked to go with the big guy on Christmas Eve on his delivery routes. Flying on Wind he noticed the yeti Phil who often stopped him from breaking in and stopped to play.

"Hey Phil, how are you this Christmas Eve?"

The Yeti said something that he couldn't understand but it was clear he wasn't too happy now that Jack could go and come as he pleased. Laughing Jack stood on his staff and nipped at the creature's nose and took off as the Yeti squabbled in shock and anger.

Flying up to the workshop he wandered in by the window that was always opened for him and landed on the floor smiling and a skip in his step as he hurried to open the door and rush in and looked down at the amazing things happening.

Toys, millions of them here and there, Jumping he floated around looking and touching a few things before being scolded. As they did scolded him he nipped their noses and a few had become used to it, some not so much and others roared at him for it.

Coming to a stop in front of the office of the workshop he walked in and floated up and around the ceiling looking at the flying train and then settled down on a chair and took the cup of hot chocolate that was waiting for him. How did he know it was for him? The cup literally had his name on it. when he was half ways done was when he heard the man himself calling for him.

Jumping up he flew fast.

North was having the sleigh loaded up with toys. He called for Jack and in a few minutes from the side of his eyes, he saw the winter spirit settle himself in the large sleigh eyes excited to get going. Once done he got into the sleigh and set off down the winding tunnel as Jack let out excited yells of fun.

The Christmas Eve night was done as the sun rose Jack was watching for any signs of the kids waking up. Just as North got closer to where they were going to be he jumped up.

"I'll see you later North! I'm going to go play with the kids!"

"Be careful and here! Take this small snow globe and it will bring you home when you're ready!"

"Okay! Whoooooohooooo….!" Jack yelled as he spiraled downward.

With a White Christmas on the ground and many kids to play with Jack had a blast with the snowball fights, snowman and a stop at Jamie's was fun and when the kids started to go inside as the evening slipped over he took out the snow globe and shook it and it opened to home and he jumped into it and flew back to the window and landed inside once again opening the door and running into it.

This time the workshop was at ease, everyone has gone off to rest for a few days before they started making toys again for girls and boys. The lights were still on and other toys, the one that didn't make the cut for being incomplete or got broken or even messed up in the making process caught his attention. Floated to them he looked around and back and forth checking to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone Jack scooped up some and flew to his room setting them down before returning and repeating until all the toys were successfully in his room.

Setting up the toy train and noticing that it was missing two wheels he went back to the workshop gathering the two spare parts and went back to fix the little train. Next, he looked at the stuffed bear that was missing one eye and half its mouth. Going back he was unable to find a black button for the eye but found two blue ones and used those and sewed on the rest of the face.

Smiling at the bear and turning it side to side to admire his work he set the bear down on his bed and looked over the rest of the things. It took a while to fix them all but when they were done he smiled at them before arranging them to be in his room.

Turning on the train it roamed around his room on the many winding tracks on the floor. Letting the windhover him around Jack followed the train and then pushed and went back to the workshop looking for some strong twine to use and he knocked over a few things searching for it.

A few times ribbons got in his way as Jack finally found what he was looking for.

North woke up from his long rest form the night after Christmas and walked out of his room like he always did only to see a small part of the workshop overturned and it seemed someone was still messing around under a lot of wrinkled wrapping papers.

Leaning over the rail North watches at the small mound moved around sometimes slowing down and then speeding up fast as if trying to catch something. Suddenly it stopped and then out of the pile jumped Jack and onto the floor rolling around and jumping until North noticed he was chasing one of Bunnymund's walking eggs.

Well, it was running at the time.

Soon enough the winter spirit caught it. Smiling Jack flew back to the room and North quickly and quietly followed to see just what he was up too. Peeking in he saw the room had been changed into an amazing playground. Looking at the floating guardian he watching as he carefully painted the egg as in a train instructor suit and then grabbed a leftover mini hat and placed it on the heads head and although the egg was still trying to get away he floated up to the top where the train was and places it in the little compartment and closed it so it looked the egg was driving the train and Jack followed it and made bridges, trees, a little old fashion town and soon a mini toy ice village was made.

Watching North smiled a little and then paused as the winter spirit stopped suddenly flying up into the air vanishing. Blinking North stepped in looking around when suddenly someone jumped on him, hugging him tight and something nipped on his nose and he laughed heartily and returned the hug.

After all, Jack was only a child.

**Author's Note:**

> moving over from net


End file.
